Darkness II: A Ray of Hope
by Setre
Summary: 5 years after Darkness, the galaxy begins to look like a better place.
1. Prologue: Hope

Darkness II: A Ray of Hope

Prologue: Hope

Five years have passed since the terrible plague Dark Lord of the Sith Jaquas had been set forth across the galaxy, billions have died within that short of time. But hope has been spreading throughout the galaxy. The Republic has now issued a new plan: Operation Clean Sweep. Elite task forces have been sent throughout the entire galaxy to find and save Force adepts who have not been infected with the deadly Virus, they are then to be taken to Blah where they will rebuild the Jedi Order and usher in a new reign of peace.

The second phase of Operation Clean Sweep however is not something many agree with, but it is something that must be done. The solders apart of the first phase of Operation Clean Sweep are to secure and make sure the Force Users are safe in their new home world, then the squadrons will be released upon the galaxy to find and destroy all know infected peoples and animals. The first phaseof Operation Clean Sweep has been completed; the second phase is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Conflict

Chapter One: Conflict

Jace Sunfire looked around at the small village and sighed, how many had he encountered on this planet? As he walked along the grass he ignored and stepped over the dead bodies, by the looks on their faces he had already guessed they had died from the virus. Krayt had informed him that there was at least one person alive in the village, how she had lasted this long was a shock to even him, maybe she had found a cure or some sort of way to stop it from spreading so quickly. Jace made his way to the house and nodded to Fluffy and Bull who were standing guard outside the house. The man opened the door and entered into the small house, the floors were made of mud as were the walls, he made his way into the back room and nodded to Krayt, Bantha, and Leviathan. The woman was on the floor, from the look on her face it was obvious she was in pain. Jace sighed and spoke aloud, not bothering to use the comms.

"She's infected." Bantha nodded and turned and exited, then Krayt followed. Jace watched the two leave and turned to Leviathan for an answer. The rough man replied through the headset.

"She wants us to kill her, not with the 'vaccine' but with shot to the head. But she wants us to take her baby. They don't understand what killed them all, they thought their Gods were striking them down or somthin'."

Jace nodded and was slightly puzzled at Leviathan, the man was a brute and wasn't know for getting emotional, in a fire fight he'd be the first to charge ahead and cut someone open with a vibroblade. But here the man was, getting emotional over this woman. Jace unslung the blaster rifle from his shoulder and he looked at Leviathan.

"Leave."

Jace watched silently as the man hesitated then turned and left, he turned his eyes back to the woman, he didn't understand what she was saying but she was pointing at her belly. He knew she wanted him to cut the baby out after he shot her. He knew there was no hope for the child; he could only do one thing. Jace pulled the trigger and sent a well placed shot between the woman's eyes, she died instantly. He then aimed the rifle at her stomach and fired, killing the unborn baby as well. He turned and went back outside.

Once outside he saw his squad standing in a circle, all of their helmets were off staring at him. Jace removed his own and waited; he already knew what was coming.

Bantha was the first to speak. "Why didn't you give her the 'vaccine'?"

His eyes met Bantha's and he spoke clearly and loud enough so that no one would interrupt him. "She was going to die anyway. Would you prefer she have to wait 5 minutes for it to spread throughout her body or an instant shot to the head? Or maybe you would have liked the virus to kill her; who knows how long she's been infected? She may have lived another two days in that pain, you know this thing affects the Force adepts in different ways."

Fluffy spoke up after an eerie silence. "What was the second shot Jace?"

Jace looked the woman right in the eyes; he then met every one of their eyes and spoke coldly. "I made sure the child was dead. She and the baby suffered enough, they didn't need anymore. If you have a problem with what I did you report it back to Coruscant. Understood?" They all nodded and put their helmets on. He knew none of them would report it. They all dealt with this their own way, it was a hard thing to do he knew, but it had to be done. Jace looked up at the purple sky of Dantooine and sighed, he ran hand through his hair. It had been five years since his sister's death above Coruscant, five years since the virus had shown its self to the galaxy. But things were starting to look slightly better. In time he knew everything would be safe again, one day the galaxy would be as it should.


End file.
